


Brown is the New Blue

by kitchen_sinks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic, Domestic Phan, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phan Fluff, literally just vomit inducing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitchen_sinks/pseuds/kitchen_sinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan wishes his eyes weren’t boring brown, but Phil changes his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brown is the New Blue

It was a sleepy Saturday evening in Dan and Phil’s flat, one spent in front of the tv watching anime and ordering Chinese takeout. Phil stroked Dan’s hair idly while they lay pressed together on the couch, only halfheartedly concentrating on the screen while he placed gentle kisses along his forehead. Dan breathed a contented sigh and rolled over, their noses touching on the cramped couch as he turned to face Phil.

“Hi,” he breathed, looking up at the raven haired boy pressed against him. 

“Hi yourself,” said Phil, smiling back at him with adoration.

“Did I ever tell you how pretty you are?” asked Dan, propping himself up on his elbow.

“You definitely have,” he chuckled, “Many times I might add.”

“Well it’s true,” Dan said stubbornly, prodding him in the side. “Your skin is always perfect and your haircut is really damn cute and god, you have such pretty eyes it’s unfair.” He breathed a wistful sigh as he looked up into Phil’s soft blue pools. It was true, for some reason, genetics had gifted Phil with perfect clear blue eyes; the kind that were soft and inviting and changed in the light, growing brighter or deeper blue

“I wish I had beautiful eyes like you,” he mumbled. His own brown eyes had never been anything special, always looking plain, muted, and dull to him. Sure, there was nothing wrong with them perse, but out of all the possible eye colors he wondered why genetics had dealt him the most boring one.

“I love your eyes,” said Phil matter-of-factly. 

“Yeah but yours are  _better_ ,” said Dan, looking at him pointedly. “No one ever writes epic poems or ballads commemorating the brown-eyed person, we’re too boring.”

“Dan, sweetheart,” said Phil, clasping their hands together and looking him dead in the eye, “Sweetheart you’re so dumb sometimes.”

Dan raised a confused eyebrow, “Um, okay…? Thanks Phil.”

He laughed for a moment, “No, I just can’t believe you think brown is  _boring_. You’re gorgeous Dan, you could never be boring.”

“You’re just saying that because you love me,” he said, cheeks heating up.

“Maybe, I’m a little biased, sure, but that doesn’t change the fact your eyes are the exact color of chocolate, and if you lean in close, as close as I am now, you can see tiny flecks of gold spotted along your iris. Your eyes are scarily capable of switching from warm and adorable to completely smouldering in a matter of seconds, I would know, it’s a terrifying, sexy force to be reckoned with-”

“Phil!”

“Let me finish!” he laughed. “They’re the soft kind of eyes that mean comfort, that means…” he paused a moment, looking for the right words. “To me, your brown eyes mean home.”

By now the rising color in Dan’s cheeks had spread across his face and down his neck, and he buried his face in Phil’s chest.

“You’re a nerd,” he said, his voice muffled from being pressed into the fabric of Phil’s T-shirt. 

“And you’re a meme. Here, I’ll even write you your own epic poem-slash-ballad,” he teased.

 _“Dan, Dan, his eyes were brown!_  (Phil).

_They were so brown it made him frown._

_Along came Phil-_  (are you serious right now)  _with eyes so blue_

_Saying blue is not as cool as you!”_

“That was actually mortifying,” groaned Dan, despite the grin that split across his face.

“You love it,” Phil taunted, “You want to do it more!”

He wrapped his arms tighter around a squirming Dan and pressed a kiss on the top of his tousled hair.

“Maybe but I would never admit to that,” he smirked, “And for the record I still like your blue eyes more.”

Phil just rolled his eyes in response but smiled, knowing it didn’t matter. Brown was his favorite color anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my garbage tumblr at danhowells-movingcastle


End file.
